One goal of the loose tube cable SZ stranding process is to impart as much helical length into the cable at the fastest possible speed. Reducing tube diameters may require smaller central members, which experience higher strains also cause a reduction in the helical “window” of the cable for a given lay length. Conventional loose tube cables have 6-8 turns between reversals, with a constant lay length between reversals. The reversal distances may vary somewhat based on machine technology, binder design, and processing speeds; however, the reversals naturally have a longer lay length. An average lay is typically calculated by the number of turns between reversals and the distance between reversals. This average lay is a function of the constant lay length in the helical sections, the number of turns, and the reversal distance.